I Have Always Loved You
by chigusa senrou
Summary: Ran Shuuei and Shi Seiran. Ran Shuuei has always loved Shi Seiran, but to Seiran he is nothing more than a pest, will Seiran's opinion ever change
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Saiunkoku Monogatari belongs to Sai Yukino and Yuki Kairi. _

_This is a fiction. _

_Shuurei and Ryuuki. I strongly support it and i was extremely happy with the end of Saiunkoku. _

_Seiran and Shuuei. Warning: ai/ it would have been my only pairing if Saiunkoku was shonen ai. _

_This will be a short story of ran Shuuei and Seiran Shi. I really love this pairing. Shonen ai/yaoi._

Chapter 1

Ran Shuuei was sitting with Koyuu li in the archives. Ryuuki was busy with his duties and Shuurei was busy as well. She is the empress of Saiunkoku after all.

Ran Shuuei's mind wandered off to a certain guard under whom he was employed not long ago when he was banished from the ran clan. It still hurt him to think that he was under him. Him of all people in the world. He did not know when it happened or how it happened. All he knew was that he loved him since the day he first saw him.

Koyuu looked at Shuuei. Shuuei was thinking...

Shuuei thinking with such a solemn expression on his face. It was downright creepy. Maybe the eight sages themselves would come down again to witness this event.

Koyuu,"Shuuei, oi Shuuei."

There was no response. Koyuu flicked his fingers in front of Shuuei's face. Still no response. Koyuu slapped Shuuei.

Shuuei was shaken out of his thoughts. He looked at Koyuu who had raised his hand to smack Shuuei again. Before he could do it again Shuuei spoke up.

Shuuei, "what the hell Koyuu , why did you slap me, has working under Reishin Kou finally cracked you ?"

Shuuei was not amused. He was thinking about his only love of life and Koyuu had to rudely interrupt him.

Koyuu, "me cracked? I was calling your name and you didn't even answer."

Shuuei, "i was thinking about something very important."

Koyuu stopped doing his paperwork. He went and looked outside the window to see if any of the enlightened sages were there. But all he saw was the beautiful garden with thousands of flowers and a pond.

Shuuei, "that's quite rude of you. Even i can think sometime."

Koyuu raised his eyebrow, "give me a break. The infamous ladies man who knows all the ladies of red light district is actually _seriously thinking_ about something, please do you think i am an idiot?"

Ran Shuuei had no retort. He had long stopped going to Kochou's place. The look that _he_ always gave him tore him apart from inside out even if in front of _him_ he shaked it off by laughing.

There was a knock on the door and the object of ran Shuuei's affection walked inside.

Seiran looked at Koyuu and Shuuei. He was not amused to find Koyuu lying on top of Shuuei. Honestly Shuuei had no modesty. In broad daylight he was kissing Koyuu.

_Koyuu had decided to examine Shuuei. No matter how much he denied it, Shuuei was and always will be his best friend and confidante. After Reishin and Yuri Sama, Shuuei was closest to him. He had to consult a doctor if Shuuei was going into depression. His playing around had finally broken him._

_He had Shuuei's face in his hands and was looking for signs of depression. _

If someone from outside came they would mistake the scene for something different exactly like Seiran did.

Seiran cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Koyuu turned his head with a frown on his face. He walked towards Seiran and pushed him in front of ran Shuuei.

Shuuei was now getting pissed. First Koyuu examined him, his eyes, forehead, asked him nonsense questions like he was some freak. To top it off Seiran had to come in now. Ran Shuuei was ready to bet his reputation that Seiran mistook it for something else. Now he was standing in front of him with a disgusted look on his face. Shuuei knew that expression all too well. It was the same expression of loathing, anger that Seien always wore. Ran Shuuei looked away. It hurt. It hurt every time.

Seiran, "Koyuu what's the meaning of this?"

Koyuu, "you check him. I give up. To me he is absolutely fine. But ran Shuuei doesn't think, his warped personality is not made for it."

Ran Shuuei felt a nerve pop on his forehead. There Koyuu goes again degrading him in front of his beloved.

Seiran, "what do you want from me. I am going back. This is such a waste of time. I only came here to tell you both that my lady and my brother will be going to Heki province for a short trip."

Koyuu," that's good, they both need more time with each other. That idiot needs to take her out more. Isn't that right Shuuei?"

Seiran," my brother is not an idiot."

Shuuei twitched at this. Always. Seiran was always sweet to Ryuuki. Did Seiran love Ryuuki? Shuuei started thinking again.

Now Seiran was amused. It is not in Shuuei's nature to not give a smart comment. Perverted in Shuuei's case whenever he heard that Shuurei and Ryuuki were alone.

Seiran, "so the great ex general ran also has things he worries about."

Koyuu," yeah and that's what's creepy here. For quite some time he hasn't been going on you know where."

Seiran twitched at this. He hated it. Whenever he saw Shuuei going to Kochou's place or to any lady.

Seiran said quite rudely, "but wasn't he kissing you just now."

Koyuu was silent.

Seiran, "so i was right." Seiran did not like it one bit. He hated it.

Koyuu, "Seiran are you alright."

Seiran," i am fine."

Koyuu," why in the world would i kiss a womanizer like him. Everyone is free to love who they want, but i was just checking him."

Seiran, "so you want me to check him too?" I'll pass."

Shuuei heard it. He looked up in anticipation at Seiran. Seiran was already going back. Shuuei needed to see him close. His beautiful eyes, his sharp pointed nose, those thin pink lips. Those beautiful light purple, blue hair.

Shuuei," well of course the esteemed second prince would not want to lower himself in front of me now, would he?''

Shuuei was only digging his own grave by saying such rude words, but Seiran would despise him more if he ever knew Shuuei loved him and only him. Seiran stopped at the door.

Seiran walked back and held Shuuei's face. Shuuei' was surprised. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before Shuuei looked away. He was starting to blush.

Seiran walked towards Koyuu," maybe he has a cold. Better get him checked." with that Seiran went away banging the door in the process. He was furious at Shuuei's comment.

Koyuu looked at Shuuei and for some reason Koyuu did not find the situation funny anymore. Shuuei looked heartbroken.

Shuuei, "well I'll be going back now. I have to go and visit Jin and Jyuusan. Their kids are just too cute to miss."

Shuuei left quickly and went to his home. On his way he saw Seiran standing in front of his mansion.

Seiran, "what's the matter with you, are you again plotting something like last time you returned to ran province?"

Shuuei felt even more heartbroken. Seiran really did hate him after all.

Seiran, "what has my brother done to you all, first you threw your sister on him knowing full well he loves Shuurei, that stupid girl is now married to Jin Shiba and she is happy, he deserves her but still you did what you did. Then you left him, Koyuu left him, Reishin Sama was against my lady and Ryuuki marrying? My lady i can't blame her she had her reasons. But she caused him pain too but she has given him much more happiness, almost as much he loves me, he loves her too maybe more. What has he done? Ouki that damned man, Hiou clan what do you all have against him? Just because he is an emperor? He is also a human, he has feelings too. I will not allow anyone to ruin him like our father was."

Seiran was very angry. His eyes were giving off an angry glow.

Shuuei walked towards Seiran. He looked too sad.

Shuuei, "why? Why is it that you hate me so much, you always, always blame me for everything? Since that very first day, you humiliated me; i was only trying to save you from those assassins. I was the one who recognized you first before anyone else; i looked for you like a mad person when you disappeared 14 years ago. What can i do for you to see me?"

Seiran was rooted to the spot. He had absolutely no idea what Shuuei ran was talking about. Seiran was even more shocked when he noticed the look on Shuuei's face. His eyes were filled with an unknown pain. He was about to cry. Shuuei's hair were flowing with the wind. He looked ethereal.

Shuuei approached Seiran; Seiran drew back and hit a wall.

Seiran, "Shuuei i think there is something wrong with you, Koyu was right."

Shuuei approached Seiran; he held Seiran's face in his hands gently. Before Seiran could comprehend what was happening Shuuei kissed him. First it was gentle kiss then it turned more passionate, Shuuei slipped his tongue inside Seiran's tasting the sweet mouth of his love for the first time.

After a while Shuuei let go of Seiran. Seiran was frozen on the spot. Shuuei looked at Seiran. Seiran was shocked. Shuuei had tears in his eyes.

Shuuei, "i love you Seien, forever. I have always loved you since i was a kid and i always will. I know you love your brother only, i am sorry for the pain i caused to him. He is a good person, you are right, he doesn't deserve what we all did to him."

Shuuei took his beloved's hands in his own. He kissed both of them, and then went back to his mansion. Seiran was left standing in the cold.

Seiran, "he kissed me, Shuuei he loves me."

Seiran fell to the ground his hands on his lips; he could still feel the sensation from that passionate kiss.

Seiran blushed; he walked back to his place.

* * *

**Author's note**

_Review if you liked it. Please don't flame. _

_Seiran and Koyuu live in the same house. Ran Shuuei lives in the Ran clan's house in Kiyou. _

_Ran Shuuei calls Seiran by his real name _

_Shuuei has his hair open all the time in this fiction. Because i like both of them with open hair._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shuuei was lying on his bed. He was shocked at his own boldness. He had actually gone and kissed Seiran. To top it all of he had confessed to him as well. But what shocked him the most was he had actually cried, the last time he was so sad was when he thought Seiran had died. It was 14 years ago when his brother Yuki had sent him to look for Seiran. He looked and looked everywhere for Seiran in Sa province.

He searched the forests, the mountains, riverside villages everywhere but all he found was a dead woman. A beautiful dead woman whose hair was like his beloved Seien's. Surely she was Lady Lily of the Valley, Seiran's mother. He did not find any traces of Seiran.

From that day on ran Shuuei turned very strange. He went to the capital. It hurt to see his brother married to his loved one. Gyoukuka. He once thought he too could live a happy life with Seiran too. But that hope was crushed.

He passed the official exams, became a great friend of Koyuu, and got love from Shouka and Ryuuki. Ryuuki, he loved him a lot, he wanted to support him and make him a good king, and he even went against his brother, left his clan for him. The day he accepted the iris flower he accepted Ryuuki. He was happy when Shuurei married Ryuuki.

He was left hollow when Seiran disappeared. he started playing around with women, kochou's place became his second home.

All the time he was with any woman, he thought it was Seien. How Seien would look if he was still alive. He then met Seiran. Something drew him to Seiran. But when he saw his exceptional sword skills with So Taifu he had no doubts left in his heart that Seien had survived. He was still alive. Ran Shuuei was happy beyond measure.

There was a knock on the window. Ran Shuuei woke up and saw Ryuuren ran.

Ryuuren,"greetings foolish elder brother the fourth, i hope you are doing well."

Shuuei was not in any mood to deal with this problem right now.

Shuuei, "i am sleepy, you can sleep too if you want."

Ryuuren,"oh my have you been rejected by my best friend no 1's family retainer Shi Seiran?"

Shuuei fell down on the floor. How the hell did this freak know about it? He is ran Ryuuren but this was just too creepy.

Ryuuren," oh come on elder brother the fourth you think i don't notice the way you look at him, after all i am your brother, even brother in law Jin and Jyuusan know. They pray for you every day.

Shuuei,"huh."

ryuuren,"honestly just keep on loving him forever and i am sure he will come around. well i gotta go now, the north wind is calling me."

Ryuuren went away while playing his flute and making the birds fall on the ground one by one.

Shuuei," could this day get anymore crazier."

Shuuei needed rest and went to sleep. next day he and koyuu went to bade Ryuuki and Shuurei a happy journey.

shuurei,"Ryuuki i love that painting by banri which showed cherry trees we'll get one for father and Seiran , aww but then uncle reishin will be sad we'll get one for him too and for uncle kuro too."

ryuuki,"one will get you whatever you desire my love."

Shuurei blushed and looked away.

koyuu,"dont worry about reishin sama Shuurei, enjoy your holiday."

Shuuei," leave everything to us your majesty."

the four were talking when they saw Seiran come in with tan tan.

tan-tan,"your majesty enjoy your trip."

Seiran was looking at ran Shuuei who was purposely looking at the trees. Ryuuki saw Seiran looking at Shuuei. for sometime Ryuuki and Shuurei had known Shuuei loved Seiran , but they were unsure about seiran's feelings.

Ryuuki," ah Seiran could i and Shuurei talk to you."

Seiran," yes of course."

ryuuki,"brother are you alright i am worried."

shuurei,"Ryuuki is right Seiran, you dont look good. are you not sleeping properly, i'll have a talk with koyu dono.

Seiran," i am fine Ryuuki, my lady. its just i have been thinking about something, that's all." he smiled at them to reassure the couple.

Shuurei and Ryuuki," dont worry just say what you truly feel it will be fine Seiran, brother."

Seiran smiled at the two most important people in his life. but he was not sure anymore if there were only two.

after the royal couple left koyu, Shuuei, Seiran and suo shin were left in an awkward silence.

seiran,"general ran i wish to speak to you in private, now."

Seiran headed towards his and koyu's place. he gave one look to Shuuei which clearly said follow me or become the object of my wrath.

suo,"woah the crazy bamboo shoot master is ticked for some reason. i am getting out of here. i dont want to be the victim of his wrath, who knows what he will do."

suo left after this. Shuuei was trying to smile.

shuuei,"ha ha i am coming."

koyu," dont piss him off anymore, he looks upset. he was worried about something last evening. i have a suspicion that he didn't even sleep a wink yesterday. good luck, you will need it."

Seiran was waiting for Shuuei the moment he came Seiran slammed Shuuei to the wall and had his sword at shuuei's throat.

seiran,"tell me in one word what you said yesterday, was it all true about loving me, tell me yes or no your life depends on it, you know i can kill anyone, i am like this , i am sure ensei has told you all how ruthless he and me both are ."

ran Shuuei looked back with equal anger and determination.

shuuei,"yes."

seiran,"you are lying, why what will you get from.."

before Seiran could finish Shuuei had thrown the sword away and pushed Seiran against the wall.

shuuei,"why , why will i lie, what reason do i have to lie, i loved you since the moment i saw you when we were kids, but all you did was insult me, you still do but i still love you. fine go ahead kill me if you want, you would have killed me before too when jyuusan came to the capital. "

Shuuei didn't even realise that he was shouting.

seiran,"you expect me to believe you, the shameless man who visits that that place regularly, YOU REALLY THINK I AM THAT STUPID , THAT I WILL BELIEVE YOU LOVE ME AFTER KNOWING YOU SLEPT ...

Seiran slid down the wall. he covered his face . he couldn't take it anymore. after that kiss yesterday Seiran thought a lot. why was he so upset at shuuei's wrong doings, why did it hurt so much when he knew Shuuei betrayed Ryuuki, why was it that Seiran still could not forget that day Shuuei tried to save him. the small boy fighting bravely. true Shuuei was trying to be smartass but still he was nice.

Seiran never realised that he too loved Shuuei ran back. he was happy that he tried to save him. the only one apart from Ryuuki who tried to save him, cared for him, not because of a hidden motive. he had then realised why is always so angry at shuuei's misdeeds, why it hurt everytime when he realised that Shuuei was a womanizer.

seiran,"give me some time to sort it all out."

Shuuei was surprised,"you will consider me, will you trust me ?"

Seiran looked up at shuuei,"i can try."

few days later Seiran approached shuuei's place, he had his answer. Shuuei opened the door.

shuuei,"Seiran do you need something ?"

seiran,"drop the act, you know why i am here."

shuuei,"that is the reason for this. i am afraid of your answer."

Seiran smiled at Shuuei the kind of beautiful smile which was reserved only for Ryuuki and Shuurei, it was enchanting.

Shuuei blushed and looked away. Seiran went inside.

Seiran," me too. "

shuuei,"huh."

Seiran looked away ,"dont make me say it."

Shuuei was beginning to feel that maybe his feelings were returned. he approached Seiran and embraced him. Seiran hugged Shuuei back.

Shuuei looked up at seiran,"you love me too right ?"

Seiran smiled,"yes i do. have a little faith in me, i am not that heartless."

Shuuei kissed Seiran. Seiran returned the kiss and Shuuei was in heaven. those soft thin lips of Seien were actually kissing him. shuuei's hands tangled in seiran's hair,while Seiran was quite still. after a while Shuuei drew back .

shuuei,"is something wrong ?"

Seiran shaked his head,"no its nothing."

the two went in the garden and sat there for a while.

shuuei,"so do you love me more than Ryuuki ?"

Seiran smiled at this,"tell me something are you jealous of Ryuuki ?"

Shuuei turned white, he looked away from Seiran. Seiran got his answer.

seiran,"i love him more than anyone else Shuuei. Ryuuki is very precious to me. he is the reason i am still alive. but that love is different from what i feel for you. so you dont have to worry anymore."

Shuuei hugged seiran,"yeah i am jealous. how could i not be ?"

Seiran was amused,"then i should be jealous of all the women you slept with too. hmm i wonder how many..."

shuuei,"no, please stop Seiran. i i was broken. there is no justification for my actions but i i was broken when i thought you had died. i never even once thought of anyone, it was always you. just because i know all the women of kochou's place doesn't mean i did it with all of them."

seiran,"it's alright its just that it will take me some time general ran. you dont expect me to forgive you so easily now do you."

Shuuei gave up," alright as you wish."

shuuei,"so should we go back ?"

seiran,"right koyu must be waiting for me, it's almost lunch time."

Shuuei looked amused,"now now Seiran i really dont think koyu is needed, i meant we both should go somewhere."

Seiran blushed and looked away,"fine."

Seiran and Shuuei had a good lunch at shuuei's place. after that Seiran decided to take a bath before going for his duties. when he came out wearing just a bath robe Shuuei was drooling.

seiran,"Shuuei please wipe that look from your face, it's really creepy, you look as if you wish to eat me or something."

Shuuei hugged Seiran and they both fell on the bed. Seiran was very embarassed and angry at finding himself under Shuuei. Shuuei looked at Seiran with hunger in his eyes.

seiran,"Shuuei i am not ready."

Shuuei looked at Seiran with confusion,"why , we both love each other what's the problem."

Seiran smiled again,"it is true we both love each other but if we do it right after confessing to each other you will really make my suspicions true."

shuuei,"and what suspicions are they?"

seiran,"you only want physical pleasure."

Shuuei turned pale. he looked at Seiran and realised his mistake. he had jumped on Seien the moment he saw him, of course Seiran will think like that given shuuei's wonderful past.

shuuei,"i am sorry Seiran, you are right. but dont go to your place today, stay by my side."

seiran,"alright. can you send someone to inform koyu ?"

shuuei,"sure."

after a while Seiran went off for his duties leaving Shuuei by himself. Seiran returned at night , he looked at Shuuei sleeping peacefully.

Seiran had already told koyu about his and shuuei's relationship. koyu was very happy.

_koyu,"really Seiran, is that true ?"_

_koyu looked at Seiran who was blushing. this confirmed koyu that it was all true because shi Seiran doesn't blush._

_koyu hugged Seiran, he had tears in hs eyes. he was very happy for his friends. he wasv ery happy for his best friend. he had realised Shuuei loved Seiran after the events which happened in the archives._

_koyu,"keep a hold on him, he is a womanizer after all."_

_Seiran chuckled,"don't worry, i don't intend to let him go, ever."_

_koyu,"oh i am so going to enjoy this. he makes fun of me because i get lost. HA HA HA now he is gonna be teased, what a romantist, in love since childhood. dont tell him that you told me."_

_Seiran smiled,"dont tease him too much."_

_koyu laughed,"maybe , we'll see."_

Seiran kissed shuuei's forehead, he went for a shower and later slid beside Shuuei. that night Shuuei slept very peacefully.

next day Shuuei woke Seiran with a kiss. he was very happy Seiran loved him as much he loved him.

later both of them went out to sit in the garden.

shuuei,"you know Seiran i wanted to ask you something ?"

seiran,"yeah. what is it ?"

shuuei,"you remember that one time we went to kochou's place. you said something to her about her regretting it if you were to choose her."

seiran"ah well lets say i was unconsciously jealous of her. maybe i myself didn't realise it i planned to make her get me all kinds of different food if i ever were with her and annoy her the whole night by doing all kinds of errands."

shuei,"you mean you never touched anyone?"

Seiran raised his eyebrows,"i am not you."

shuuei,"will you stop that, i said i was sorry."

before they could talk anymore jin and jyuusan came .

jyuusan,"oh brother it seems you have a rare guest."

jin,"ah its your princess Shuuei."

seiran,"i was a prince not a princess."

shuuei,"we are together now."

jin and jyuusan were astonished. they could not believe what Shuuei said. but the look on seiran's face confirmed the statement because Seiran shi doesn't blush or smile like that for anyone except for Ryuuki.

jyuusan hugged shuuei,"oh brother i am so happy for you. now you and Seiran can live happily with each other."

jin,"congratulations Seiran."

seiran,"thanks i guess. i hope your kids are doing well."

jin,"they are fine."

jyuusan,"Seiran can i talk to you ?"

Seiran was surprised,"yeah sure."

jyuusan took Seiran to other side of garden, she had tears in her eyes.

jyuusan,"thank you thank you so much for accepting my brother second prince."

Seiran was a little afraid,"why are you crying lady?"

jyuusan,"because i am very happy for my brother i am sure my elder brothers will be very happy too."

seien,"they know ?"

Seiran was not amused to find this out. had Shuuei declared his undying love for Seiran to everyone ?

jyuusan,"setsuna does. he worries about all of us but he worries about Shuuei the most and also i am sorry."

seiran,"why ?"

jyuusan,"when i first came to the capital my brothers had asked me to either marry his highness or you Seiran. but i had no intention of marrying either of you. i have always loved jin and i am happy with him but i was wrong too. i am sorry. they thought if i tried to pursue you, maybe Shuuei will finally come out and confess to you. as for his highness, i do not like him, he is just a dear friend, i got confused for a while but i realised my mistake. "

Seiran was surprised ,"its all in the past now, you too understand i love my brother just like you and your brothers love Shuuei. i hope you understand why i was hostile towards you. your house and kou house's reputation is really not nice. you are not loyal to the emperor. i will hurt anyone who tries to make my brother sad."

jyuusan had no retort. she simply nodded.

jyuusan took seiran's hands in her and said,"please be happy with my brother. i will pray for both of you and come visit our home as well."

Seiran smiled at her. jyuusan blushed at this. he really did deserve the name "_the flower of princes_."

shuuei,"hey what were you two talking about?"

Seiran and jyuusan,"nothing important."

jin shiba and jyuusan shiba bade the couple goodbye.

Shuuei looked at seiran,"hey what were you two talking about, she never talks to you ?"

seiran,"yes thats true but it seems she loves her brother very much. she wanted to know if the said brother is loved by me."

Seiran looked a his lover who was blushing really hard.

shuuei,"Seiran.. you"

Seiran pulled shuuei's cheeks,"you are really treasured aren't you, young master."

Seiran smirked and went back to their room.

Shuuei followed his love inside.

* * *

**author's note**

well it's finished. don't flame.


End file.
